Next generation wireless devices may look and function more like application platforms (e.g., personal computers) instead of the closed systems that are more prevalent today. With the introduction of 2.5 G and 3 G networks as well as other packet based multi-service wireless networks, applications can be downloaded over the air (OTA) and executed on these wireless devices. Accordingly, service provider and network administrators may be able to upgrade a device's software or provide the device with new software applications.
One problem with these multi-service wireless networks is that it is difficult for service providers to maintain the integrity of applications provided over the air while also authenticating the device and assuring confidentiality of the application. Thus, what is needed are an improved wireless device and method for OTA application service. What is also needed is a wireless device and method for OTA application service that provides authentication and helps assure confidentiality and data integrity.